Mami
, |species= |deceased state=Alive |classification= Sensor |height-part1=253 cm |weight-part1=132.7 kg |affiliations=Land of Comets |relationship=Kusari Inuzuka~Captor }} is a currently residing within Kusari Inuzuka. Appearance Mami is a demonic canine with a massive stature, its shoulders reaching 253 cm and weighing in at a whopping 132.7 kg, standing far higher than its container, Kusari. Its tough, mangled fur is as black as coal and smells of burning flesh. With a large head that adds seemingly another foot in height, its eyes are a beaming bright red that glows through the night atmosphere. Its teeth are yellow and razor sharp, more than capable of slicing through nigh anything short of the bones produced through Shikotsumyaku. Mami can use its tail as an offensive and defensive weapon, the bone within thick and strong. With its every step, burn marks are left on the ground. Upon being sealed within Kusari, a mask of bones produced through Shikotsumyaku appeared on its face. Personality Outwardly, Mami has a one-track mind that revolves around killing and feasting on the spirits of those it desires dead. Little is known about Mami's personality outside of the few relationships she has and the rarely spoken about past she's endured. Born the way she was, Mami experiences the emotions of six canines, making everything she feels six times as intense as it would’ve been naturally. This has been an issue since puppyhood, where she was playful and always wanting to explore beyond her parent’s comfort. Everything new would lead to her jumping around and inevitably breaking something of value in the process, so she went through the sadness of those she looked up to the most scolding her. There was never two emotions that went through her at once, one always overpowering all else. There was no happiness, sadness, or anger; just being overjoyed beyond comprehension, depression, or enragement. It took many years for her parents to teach her how to deal with such emotional mood swings. Once old enough to venture outside of the realm of hell, she took up a great love for humans, aiding them when they’re lost, and feasting of dying souls so they wouldn’t have to suffer through a painful death any longer. The one thing she wouldn’t so much as consider taking the soul of was that of babies, young children, and puppies. When she fell in love with a living dog, she understood there were several versions of love; that she felt for her parents, for her partner, and for her adopted pups. Though this she grew to further understand the act of experiencing more than one emotion at a time. When they betrayed her, she grew cold and distant, opting to train over spending time with humankind. Despite this, she never dropped her ways of never feasting on the young souls. After killing her parents, she took up a far more dominant nature, leading her pack. (WIP) Harboring a particular grudge against Kusari, Mami does all it can to utterly ruin her life. Despite this, Mami has openly admitted that Kusari was the perfect container for it; Kusari's gift being the only thing to have countered Mami's usual brute strength. It also hates Keshin Amanojaku, deeming him a threat to Kusari's mental state and a contender for food. Mami is the only one of Kusari's contained canine spirits that will fight when Keshin ceases their words. Though Mami won't admit it, this hatred has lessened due to Keshin's ability to give Kusari children, which Mami oddly enough has a soft spot for. It has never devoured a child's — and, by extension, the canine variant of puppies' — spirit and in spite of all the hatred it harbors toward Kusari, wished Ōgyoku would allow Kusari to have a child. When Kusari was finally allowed to have a baby, Mami guarded over it to ensure Ōgyoku didn't harm it. When asked what its gender is, Mami answers that such labels were trivial, even make when it was a mere pup. Despite this, due to its voice and name choice, Kusari and her other canines refer to Mami as a "she". Mami has odd speech patterns, opting for less "slang", as Mami puts it, and grows enraged when people comment on its way of speaking. She has been shown to speak in a more simplistic manner when she's especially angry. Mami is said to have lacked emotion for centuries prior to its capture and sealing after her pack threw her out. When faced without a purpose of existing, she grew void of all joy and sadness, only expressing empathy when avoiding the spirits of children. Even when faced with the purpose of protecting Kusari's offspring in the womb, Mami hardly takes such a thing as "purpose", as Keshin could do the same thing if he so chose to; one more reason for her to hate the man. History Mami was born from a pack of recently massacred puppies, brought to life by two elder hellhounds using the energy from the sick humans who dared harm the pups. Born with no way to possibly reproduce, thus never assigned a gender, the two elder hellhounds gave her the name . She proved to be a challenge, as she held the playfulness of all the pups she was made from. In fact, she had all the emotions and needs a normal puppy would; multiply that by the six pups she was made from, and she was almost too much to handle even for two ancient hellhounds. Despite how much of a troublemaker she was, growing up in those two’s footsteps allowed her to mature within a decade, allowing her to finally enter the pack as a full-fledged member capable of finding her own food as well as aid in the consumption of spirits. They taught her to never hunt puppies or tiny humans; that only those larger were worthy of such a brutal death. It would only be a short year later that she was allowed to enter the human world in her physical form rather than her spiritual one. She met other canines similar to herself, excluding the spirit-eating ability; real dogs. She met a lone sire and his pups, growing close enough that the tiny ones considered her to be their mother. Mami grew fond of them, playing with and caring for them when their father went hunting; nothing short of fresh air so much as reached them. Nothing gave her more joy than spending time with them and the sire. Though the sire offered to give her pups of her own, as she smelled female to him, Mami was not capable of reproducing due to her lacking anatomy. Despite this, the sire held no ill will toward her for denying him the chance of another litter of pups, deeming her his mate nonetheless. When the pups grew old enough to find their own partners - a mere blink in terms of Mami’s lifespan - Mami’s mate requested she join their pack, which would ultimately result in leaving her hellhound family. Though the offer was tempting, the answer was simple and Mami came to it quicker than the question could be asked. No. Her mate and adopted pups, who were no longer puppies, reacted poorly and demanded she leave them immediately. For the first time in a long time, Mami experienced emotions almost more power than what she could handle. She felt the sadness that six total dogs would feel all in her lone form. To accommodate for that sadness, to keep herself from grieving herself to death, she took up the art of combat her hellhound pack rarely resorted to due to their already overwhelming powers. With this came her growing well past the height of an average canine, or even that of a hellhound her age. She stood as tall as her “parents” by the time she was only fifteen-years-old. At first, she thought they’d be ecstatic to see she was as powerful as she was, but this was proven wrong when they called her out for wishing to overthrow them and make the pack her own. This couldn’t have been further from the truth, as Mami wanted nothing more than to have a reason to exist within the pack. To test her loyalty, they sent her out to consume the dying spirits of a small pack of dogs. The dogs she’d previously grown so fond of. All through the night, she watched as they slept, waiting for herself to realize they weren’t worth losing another family over. Such a task proved impossible when she saw the pups she originally cared for were now taking care of their own. The next morning, she awaited banishment. Banishment came. Those she considered her parents attacked her, biting to kill while Mami simply moved to run away, accepting that she’d brought such a fate upon herself. However, one of her parents pinned her to the ground while the other did the job Mami couldn’t: getting rid of the spirits of the happy pack. For the first time, the cruel ways of the hellhound were shown, as her parent devoured even the spirits of the puppies, something deemed inhumane even by a hellhound’s standards. Overcome with the anger and growing hatred of six dogs, she made her move. Though the fight was largely a blur in Mami’s eyes, she attacked and killed those who were supposedly unkillable, taking their spirit and making it her own. For once, she understood why hellhounds were so terribly feared, as she feared even herself. Thus, she took up her true name: “ ”. After defeating her parents, Mami took control of the pack, everyone too fearful to oppose someone capable of killing two of the most powerful hellhounds known in their realm of existence. Despite the fear she brought, she refused to cease training, bringing her physical prowess to its peak before she began progressing in her next stage of absolute power. She quickly found way to harness and turn her spiritual energy to a weapon without the aid of other hellhounds. Such a thing wasn't unheard of, but still rather new to the most recent generation of hellhounds. One day, however, a new scent entered her realm. The scent of ... (WIP) Abilities Mami is an ancient hellhound that had consumed the spirits of millions, sending them to the hell within it. The fighting spirits are what give Mami energy in all aspects of its existence. Thus, its power levels fluctuate unnaturally. Having existed far beyond the age of chakra, Mami does not wield any within itself. Despite this, Mami can smell chakra, claiming it to smell putrid, contaminating the once natural spirits it consumed. It wields enough willpower to suppress Keshin's control over it for a short while, though it exhausted quick if it hasn't fed for some time. 'Physical Prowess' Mami holds the strength of six dogs, along with that of her parents, two of the most powerful canines once known in the realm of hell. Such a defeat led to her parents to merely be a passerby thought; nothing of great importance when she was the truly powerful creature. With so much strength within her, her body was forced to grow beyond a natural level even for hellhounds ever since her days as a pup, resulting in enhanced physical strength, capable of easily knocking over a tall tree with one pounce at it. By the time she reached her current size, she was able to clear an entire line of trees with a mere sway of her tail. Her jaw is among her most powerful parts, as, once she bites down, it locks and cannot be opened by anything short of Kusari's prying bones, as seen during their first clash. During this clash, Mami was also shown easily bodying Ōgyoku, an inugami known for his powerful life force and use of intellect. It was proven in that fight that as good as brains are, with the sheer power Mami had, brawn was superior. The only thing Mami cannot shatter, even when applying the entirety of her strength is the bones of Shikotsumyaku. 'Spiritual Energy' Trivia *Mami is based on the . **Its ability to use the spirits of its victims as flames is based on the Pokémon Chandelure. *Mami is a representation on the author's inner psyche with a few exaggerated traits.